I love you, my best freind
by Romanaa
Summary: Niff! Basically this is mostly focusing on Jeff and the way he feels. Jeff is in love with Nick and Nick is in love with Jeff, but they don't realise it. Things keep getting in the way. Rated T for now. Subject to change.
1. Attractions & Realisations

**AN; ****Okay so I decided to write a Niff story, after reading tons myself and becoming obsessed with Jeff Sterling/Riker Lynch and Nick Duval/Curt Mega. I decided to just put Wes in the story because I love Wes and I miss him. And if any of the characters are out of character, I'm sorry. And I just gave the French teacher a name to make it easier. I don't know what her name is and I thought if she had one it would be easier to write her/about her. Right anyways I am going to stop all this rambling. Hope you enjoy the story….don't forget to review and let me know what you think. (Although please be nice)**

Nick turned over in his bed, still half asleep and wanted to get another half hour of sleep before getting up. He had almost gotten to sleep when he felt someone gently shaking him.  
>"Nicky, get up you idiot, or you're going to be late for practice and if you're late you know what Wes will be like" he then heard his best friend, Jeff, saying.<br>Nick then just groaned, and sat up. Warbler practise in the mornings before lessons were so annoying.  
>Once Nick had gotten dressed he walked down to the Warbler practise room, along with Jeff, to find all the Warbler's waiting for them.<br>"Oh, you've decided to join is have you?" Wes said with a raised eyebrow.  
>"We would have been here on time if I didn't have to wake up this oaf" Jeff said as he looked briefly to Nick.<br>"Technically we were just early, I mean isn't Nick the head of the Warblers?" Sebastian said with a small smirk.  
>Wes then just looked at him with a frown "Shut up you incompetent intelligent fool"<br>After hearing what Wes called Sebastian, most of the Warblers burst into laughter much to Wes' annoyance.

"Okay guys let's stop laughing at Wes' rubbish insult and decide on songs we can practise for Nationals." Nick said to his fellow Warblers after a few minutes.  
>"We could always do you're My Best Friend by Queen. And we can have Nick and Jeff singing it" Sebastian suggested.<br>Jeff then looked to Nick to see that he was smiling, he could also see that Nick was talking but he wasn't listening, as he was too busy just staring at him.  
>"What do you think six?" Nick asked Jeff, which suddenly snapped the blonde out of his daydream.<br>"About what?" he asked "I….I wasn't really listening" he then added with a small blush.  
>"About us doing Ben by Michael Jackson and With a Little Help from My Friends by The Beatles for our two other Nationals songs?" David said to him with a small laugh.<br>Jeff then just nodded "Yeah sure, sounds like a good idea" he said as he then glanced to Nick before looking down at the floor.  
>Nick then looked to Jeff with a small smile before looking to the floor.<p>

"Oh cut to the music, this is getting boring" Sebastian said with a sigh.  
>All the Warblers then just looked at him "What the Hell you on about?" Wes said to him.<br>"Nothing" Sebastian said with a small smirk. He could tell that Nick and Jeff liked each other and he was going to sort things out and get the two Warblers together. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he was going to do it.  
>Wes just looked rather confused "Just say what it is that is getting boring" he said to him.<br>"Never you mind. I'll work on it" Sebastian said as his smirk grew wider.  
>Wes just frowned again and rolled his eyes "Stupid git" he mumbled to himself as he walked away.<p>

After Warbler practise, it was time to go to lessons. For Nick and Jeff it was time for French.  
>As the two Warblers walked to the French classroom, Nick had a huge smile on his face. As he had a huge crush on the French teacher, Miss Lovelle, and most of the time he just stared at her and didn't pay attention to what she was saying.<br>The two Warblers walked into the classroom and sat down in their normal seats, at the front of the classroom.  
>Miss Lovelle sighed softly as Nick and Jeff sat down.<br>"Right you had better behave yourself today Duval and you too Sterling" she said as she looked directly at them, before looking around at the rest of her class.  
>Nick wasn't paying any attention to what Miss Lovelle was saying because he was too busy staring at her, and Jeff wasn't paying attention either but he wasn't staring at Miss Lovelle as he was staring at Nick.<p>

As the class began to work, including Jeff, Nick put up his hand.  
>"Miss, can you help me? I'm totally lost. I suck at French" he said, which made Miss Lovelle sigh and walk over to him.<br>"What are you stuck with?" she asked him as she bent over slightly, placing her hands on the desk.  
>"Everything. I don't get any of it and maybe you shouldn't bend over like that with that top on" Nick said with a wink.<br>Miss Lovelle stood up straight "I told you to behave yourself. If you are just going to gawp at me while I try and explain things, ask Jeff to help you" she said to him as she then walked off to help someone else.  
>Nick then just looked to Jeff, who quickly looked down at his textbook and began to read.<br>"Oi Jeff, what are we meant to be doing?" Nick asked his best friend.  
>Jeff then just looked to Nick and shrugged "No idea" he said with a small laugh "I wasn't paying attention" he then admitted, hoping Nick hadn't noticed him staring at him before.<p>

After a few moments Miss Lovelle came back over to Nick and Jeff, to see what they had been doing. When she saw they had both done nothing she folded her arms.  
>"Why haven't either of you done anything?" she asked them with a frown.<br>"Because none of us understood what to do" Nick said to her with a grin.  
>"Both of you, out. Now!" Miss Lovelle then said to them both "If you are just going to do nothing then I don't want you in my classroom"<p>

Both the Warblers just looked at one another before standing up and leaving.  
>"See you later gorgeous" Nick said to Miss Lovelle with a wink as he walked out the room.<br>Jeff felt his heart fall as he saw Nick wink at the teacher. He hated seeing Nick flirt with her. When they had been singing Uptown Girl, Jeff felt like smacking the French teacher for having Nick flirt with her.  
>"Nicky, why do you always flirt with her?" Jeff asked with a small sigh.<br>"Because she's hot and besides she loves it" Nick replied with a grin, unaware that saying that broke his best friend's heart.  
>Jeff just looked at Nick and faked a smile and just laughed slightly, mostly to try and make himself feel better about the whole situation.<br>He just felt like screaming and telling Nick that he was in love with him, but he was too scared to in case Nick didn't feel the same.

"Are you in love with her?" Jeff asked Nick as he looked at him. His heart pounding in his chest as he waited for the answer.  
>Nick just looked up to his best friend and laughed "What the Hell six? Why'd you randomly ask me that?"<br>Jeff just rolled his eyes "Are you or not? Just answer the question" he then said to Nick as he stopped walking.  
>Nick stopped walking and turned to his best friend "Yeah, I am okay, well kind of. Got a problem with that?" he then said to Jeff with a small roll of his eyes.<br>"No course I haven't" Jeff lied, he bit down onto his lip to stop himself from breaking down into tears there and then. "I'm knackered dude, I'm going to get a couple of hours sleep" he added before quickly walking off.

Walking into his dorm Jeff just threw his bag down on the floor and flumped down onto his bed. Lying down he buried his face in his pillow and let all the tears flow down his face.  
>Nick was in love with the French teacher. That hurt. It hurt like a bitch.<br>Why did he have to be in love with Nick. Why?  
>He then sat up after a few more minutes and wiped away his tears, but they were just replaced by new ones.<br>He then once again brushed away the tears as he heard someone knocking on the door of his dorm.

**AN; ****Right, lets just keave things there for the moment. Writing the last part made me cry slightly, I hated doing it but I thought I had to, just to add some drama. And I thought I should stop writing there as to be honest I don't know yet who knocked at Jeff's door. If any of you have suggestions then let me know.**


	2. Lies and Assuming the worst

**AN; ****Right here we go. The next chapter of the Niff story. In this chapter there still won't be any actual romance but even more attraction and just sexual tension/frustration. Hope you enjoy it!**

Jeff heard the knocking on his door and just sighed softly.  
>"Leave me alone" he shouted out, although it was rather muffled because his head was still buried in his pillow.<br>He then just looked up as he heard the door opening. A sigh escaped his lips as he saw it was Wes.  
>"Dude, you looked upset and I wanted to see if you were alright, but clearly you're not" Wes said to him as he sat down next to the blonde Warbler.<br>"What's the matter?" he then asked as he looked to Jeff.  
>"Nick's in love with the French teacher" Jeff found himself saying to Wes.<br>Wes then just looked confused "So? Why you upset about that?" he asked, not really realising that it was because Jeff was in love with Nick.  
>The blonde Warbler just rolled his eyes and shook his head "Haven't you guessed that? Why else would I be upset about Nick being in love with someone?"<br>Wes then looked at the floor for a moment before looking back to Jeff "Oh. My. God. Are you….are you in love with Miss Lovelle?" he asked.

Jeff just looked at Wes as if he was stupid "Just leave me alone Wes. I can't be bothered with you trying to make me tell you things that I don't want to tell you" he said as he then just lay back down, burying his head in the pillow again.  
>"Want me to get Nick?" Wes asked, not knowing that it was Nick that had made him like this.<br>"No, I just want to be left on my own. I can't talk to Nick right now." Jeff mumbled into his pillow, just letting a fresh flood of tears roll down his face.  
>Wes then just sighed softly and walked out the room, and closed the door behind him.<p>

Later on that day, Jeff walked into the library.  
>His eyes were just fixed on the floor, not looking at anyone.<br>The blonde looked up, seeing Nick made him smile slightly and then sat down next to him. All he wanted was for Nick to love him back, but he didn't love him back. And wasn't Nick straight?  
>He was sure Nick was straight, unlike him obviously. He was far from straight, although what he was, well that was staying a secret. If anyone found out about his sexuality, it would just disgust them. He dreaded telling his parents.<br>What would they say about it?

"Dude you okay?" Nick then asked, making Jeff jump slightly.  
>"Yeah fine, just thinking that's all. Stop worrying about me Nicky" Jeff then said with a smile.<br>"What you thinking about?" Nick asked his best friend, who then just bit down onto his lip slightly.  
>"Nothing. Just….just this guy. A guy I'm in love with" Jeff replied, not wanting to tell Nick it was him. Not just yet.<br>Nick then just looked at him, slightly confused "Since when were you gay?" he asked with a small laugh.  
>"I'm not gay." Jeff answered with a small laugh.<br>"Right, okay. Since when did you like guys though?" Nick then asked his friend.  
>"Since always." Was Jeff's reply.<br>"So who is the guy you like?" Nick asked as he then grinned.  
>"That would be telling" Jeff said with a laugh.<br>Nick then just sighed softly, he'd never admit it but he was completely in love with Jeff. At least he knew Jeff liked guys, but still that meant nothing because that didn't mean that he loved him back.

After a few moments Nick then snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Jeff, who was busy drawing something in his notebook. Jeff just looked up and smiled at Nick.  
>"Have you worked out who it is I like yet?" the blonde Warbler asked his best friend.<br>"No" Nick said with a sigh "Just tell me will you?"  
>Jeff shook his head before gathering up everything and putting it in his bag.<br>"There is some things in life that you have to work out for yourself Nicky-Boy" he said before standing up. He then walked out the library and off to a lesson.  
>Great! Nick was going to be bored for a whole hour with no Jeff. He had a free lesson now. What was he meant to do for a whole hour?<p>

He sighed slightly and rested against the back of his chair. Not realising just how much he'd leant backwards so that he fell off and onto the floor. A groan escaped his lips. He managed to pull himself up to his feet and picked up the chair. He wasn't going to sit in that chair anymore. Instead he headed off to the Warbler Room. Maybe getting in some singing practise would pass the time. 

Once he walked into the Warbler room he saw Sebastian sitting on the sofa, texting with a huge grin on his face.  
>"Who you sexting?" Nick asked as he sat down next to the other Warbler.<br>"Kurt" Sebastian said as a reply before looking to Nick with a small smile.  
>Nick's eyes grew wide "Wait what? Kurt? First of all don't you hate him and second of all how did you manage to get him to sext you back?" he found himself saying rather quickly.<br>"I don't like him there's a difference but still, he is kind of hot. And I guess my sexts are just too hard to ignore" he said with another grin and got out his phone as it beeped, saying he had a message.  
>Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he read the text, well his sext.<br>"God, Kurt is strangely good at sexting. This is super hot…weird but super hot" Sebastian said as he then began to sext Kurt back.

Nick then just rolled his eyes and lay back against the chair. All he could think about was Jeff. He wanted to be with him more than anything. But that didn't seem like a possibility. Okay so Jeff wasn't straight like he had thought but, the two of them were best friends. That was how it was going to stay, right?  
>He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there thinking about Jeff but he then felt Sebastian getting up off the chair.<br>"Where you off to?" Nick asked Sebastian.  
>"Never you mind" Sebastian answered with a smirk before walking out the door.<p>

Sebastian then walked through the corridor and turned the corner and saw Jeff standing there.  
>"Hey gorgeous" he said to the blonde as he walked over to him.<br>Jeff then smiled at Sebastian "Hey you" he said as he then leant towards him and kissed him softly, putting his arms around his neck.  
>Sebastian's arms snaked around Jeff's back as he kissed him back.<br>"Was the sexting good enough for you?" Jeff asked after a few moments of kissing.  
>"Super hot" Sebastian said with that famous grin of his, before kissing Jeff again.<br>Only then Nick walked toward that particular part of the corridor.  
>He felt like his heart had been ripped to shreds. Just as he was about to tell Jeff how he felt. He saw that. So Sebastian Smythe was the guy Jeff liked.<br>Nick then just walked off. Maybe telling Jeff how he felt wasn't a good idea. 

"I just thought, I told Nick I was sexting Kurt" Sebastian said with a laugh.  
>"Random. Why not tell him the truth?" Jeff answered<br>"Just didn't feel like it. I mean he'd probably tell me off for sexting you since you're his best mate and all that. You know what he's like. He's rally protective over you" Sebastian said with a smile.  
>"Good point. And by the way, your sexts are too hot to ignore" Jeff said before kissing Sebastian again.<p> 


	3. Help from an old freind

**AN; ****Bit of a twist in the last chapter eh? Hope you liked it though. Things are now going to get a little more complicated for Niff. Although it will eventually get easier for them. I promise. After all things have to get complicated before they get better right?**

Nick just walked up to his dorm and slammed the door. This hurt too much. He couldn't deal with this. He wanted Jeff so much and he couldn't have him. Because it looked like Jeff wanted Sebastian.  
>Doing his homework would end up just being a waste of time because he couldn't think of anything but Jeff.<br>He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, staring into space whilst thinking about Jeff but he was distracted by someone walking into his dorm.  
>Looking up to see who it was, made his heart sink. It was Jeff and Sebastian but the worst thing was that they were practically making out.<br>But he couldn't just tell Jeff to leave because it was Jeff's dorm too after all.

Nick just chose to ignore them and get a book to read. As he was choosing a book, he saw something in the corner of his eye. He saw Sebastian taking off Jeff's tie and blazer. He then made the mistake of looking directly at them, only to see Jeff taking off Sebastian's tie and blazer.  
>All Nick could do was watch the two of them making out while taking off each other's clothes.<br>How long had it even been? It felt like hours. Hours of pure torture and heart break.  
>Now that Jeff only had his boxers on made Nick look away, he couldn't deal with this. He just walked out the room and slammed the door.<p>

Jeff then undid Sebastian's belt and trousers and let then slide down to the floor.  
>"Not wearing anything underneath the trousers then?" Jeff said to him with a smile.<br>"Never do Jeff, never do" he said as he then stepped out of his trousers and pulled down Jeff's boxers, before pushing the blonde down onto the bed.  
>Sebastian then lay down on top of Jeff and kissed him again.<p>

Nick had been stupid enough to just stay outside the dorm that he shared with Jeff. He could hear what was being said and now that he could hear Jeff and Sebastian groaning slightly, he could only guess what was going on.  
>He wanted to leave but he couldn't leave for some reason. Instead he just leant back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting against it.<br>Just hearing them was making his heart break more and more every single second. After a while he then just got up and walked off, he couldn't listen to anymore. He didn't want to hear someone he was in love with sleeping with someone else.

Nick then just got out his phone and began to text Blaine.

_Dude I meet you somewhere, so we can talk? I'm feeling seriously down and I need someone to talk to who isn't a Warbler – N_

Waiting for Blaine to text back was making him nervous. What if Blaine didn't text back? Or what if Blaine couldn't get to talk to him? He just needed to talk to someone who wasn't a Warbler. He sighed in relief as he felt his phone buzzing in his hand.

_Yeah sure dude. See you in the Lima Bean in 10 minutes? Is everything alright? Why can't you talk to Jeff? – B_

Nick smiled at the text and texted Blaine back before heading out of Dalton Academy.

_Yeah sure. On my way now. To be honest I'm not okay. I will tell you everything and the reason I can't talk to Jeff. See you in a bit – N_

Nick decided to just walk to the Lima Bean, it would take longer but he knew what Blaine was like. It would take him ages to get there.  
>As he walked toward the Lima Bean he couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen. And what he had heard. It killed him to know that Jeff, his best friend and the person he was in love with, was currently busy having sex with Sebastian. He hated the fact that he had been stupid enough to fall for Jeff. He knew that Jeff didn't like him, not in that way.<p>

Once he got into the Lima Bean he ordered his usual coffee and sat down at a table waiting for Blaine. 10 minutes? Blaine had said 10 minutes but it had been half an hour, seeing as the walk to the Lima Bean hadn't been a quick walk.  
>Just as he was about to get out his phone to text Blaine to see where he was, the ex-Warbler walked in. <p>

"Sorry I'm late. Kurt was having a major hair crisis and I had to help him out" he said with a smile. "I'm just getting a coffee and I'll be right there"  
>After getting his coffee Blaine sat down opposite Nick and smiled.<br>"What's up dude?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  
>"Well I was just about to admit to Jeff that I was in love with him when I caught him kissing Sebastian in the corridor. So I went back to my dorm but not that long after, Jeff and Sebastian walked in practically making out and then they started taking off each other's clothes so I left the room. But I stupidly stayed outside for a while only to hear what was going on. From the noises I could hear, it sounded like they were having sex." Nick explained to Blaine as he felt a single tear rolling down his face.<p>

Blaine placed his hand on Nick's and smiled at him. When he was still in the Warblers it was obvious that Nick and Jeff were in love with each other, so he knew that Jeff wouldn't all of a sudden fall for Sebastian.  
>"Look Nick, I know Jeff. He doesn't like Sebastian. I know he doesn't. And you know why? Because of you. You should just go back to Dalton and talk to him. Tell him how you feel. I bet it will have been just sex with him and Sebastian. Trust me. He likes you" he said with a smile, only hoping that Nick would listen.<p>

Nick then took a long sip from his coffee and nodded "You're right. I have to talk to Jeff. Thanks Blaine." He said as he then stood up "Bye Blaine" he then added before running off.  
>"I was hoping for more of a chat than that but still I guess that was too much to ask for" Blaine mumbled to himself as he watched Nick leave.<p>

Nick was out of breath after running all the way to Dalton, but he still carried on running. He ran through the corridor and up the stairs and all the way to the dorm he shared with Jeff. He could still hear the noises, so that told him they were still at it. Still he knew he had to do this so he just walked into the room.  
>"Jeff, we have to talk" he blurted out as soon as he walked in.<p>

Jeff and Sebastian then just jumped and stopped, looking at Nick.  
>"If you knocked it would have made things much easier. Because you wouldn't have caught us like this" Sebastian said, not moving at all from on top of Jeff.<br>"What do we have to talk about?" Jeff asked as he just looked at Nick.  
>"I'm not talking about this in front of Sebastian" Nick said to him with a frown.<br>"Well you'll have to wait until we're finished then" Sebastian whispered as he then moved closer to Jeff, if that was even possible.  
>Jeff then let out a strange noise that was somehow in between a moan and a squeak.<br>"God, Sebastian. That….that felt amazing" Jeff whispered, his eyes closing as he felt Sebastian moving again.

Nick just stood there, unable to move. His eyes filling with tears. He couldn't deal with this. Why couldn't he just move? Or at least just blurt it out? Couldn't he just blurt out that he was in love with Jeff.  
>"Can you two just stop? Seriously? I need to talk to Jeff, Sebastian" Nick practically shouted.<br>"Fine" Sebastian said sounding rather annoyed. He then just moved off Jeff and put on his clothes before placing a quick kiss to Jeff's lips before walking out.

"Is he the guy you're in love with?" Nick asked his best friend, as soon as Sebastian had closed the door behind him.  
>"No. Course he isn't." Jeff said with a smile.<br>Nick just smiled and then shivered slightly, suddenly feeling slightly cold.  
>"Right lets both get our night clothes on and then you're sleeping in here with me." Jeff said to his best friend "And don't start saying you aren't, your fucking freezing. I'll warm you up Nicky-boy"<br>Nick then turned around and took off his Warbler uniform before putting on a pair of Pyjama bottoms and a random t-shirt. He turned around to see that Jeff had moved the quilt on his bed so he could get into the bed. Although Jeff was wearing a t-shirt and his boxers.

"You sure you'll be warm enough just wearing that?" Nick asked.  
>"Yeah. I always wear just this to bed. Now get your arse in here. I need a hug from my best mate" Jeff said with a laugh.<br>Nick then just smiled slightly "If you want to hug me can we hug in my bed? Sorry it's just because you and Sebastian just had sex in your bed" he said with a small laugh.  
>Jeff just rolled his eyes "Okay fine" he mumbled as he then got out of his bed.<br>Nick just grinned and got into his bed and then as soon as Jeff had got into the bed, they had their arms around each other.

Now Nick knew that Jeff wasn't in love with Sebastian, he felt much better. Although he wasn't sure if Jeff liked him. Sure Blaine had told him that he did, but was he just being nice? He didn't know.  
>Just as he was about to say something to Jeff, the blonde Warbler had fallen asleep.<br>"I love you Jeff" Nick whispered "I love you so much"  
>If only Jeff had been awake to hear him saying that. He just wished that Jeff had been awake. He really wanted to just tell his best friend how he felt. Did Jeff even feel the same like Blaine had told him?<p>

"Seriously Jeff I love you. I want to be with you" he whispered.  
>He then heard Jeff mumbling something. Was he awake? Or was he just talking in his sleep.<br>"Hey, Jeff you awake?" Nick asked, biting down onto his lip.  
>"Yeah" Jeff replied as he then looked up at his best friend.<br>Nick just swallowed the lump in his throat "Did you…..did you hear what I said?" he asked. Now he was feeling slightly scared. If Jeff had heard him and didn't feel the same way then things could get awkward between them.  
>"Yep I did" he said as he then smiled at his best friend.<br>"Crap, I thought you were asleep" Nick said, feeling really stupid.  
>"Its fine Nicky. You know I love you too" he whispered "But right now I need sleep" he said with a smile.<p> 


	4. Admitting Feelings

**AN; ****Thanks to EmmaAmyPilsburyPond and ****SingleLadiesxoxo****. Love you both so much. Onto the story now, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
>This is chapter will be the start of the romance between Niff but there won't be tons if it…..not just yet!<strong>

Jeff woke up that morning with a small yawn. As he looked down and saw Nick, asleep on his chest he just smiled.  
>It wasn't long before Nick woke up and looked at Jeff. The two of them just stayed there in each other's arms for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes.<br>Both of the Warblers then got up and got themselves dressed before walking down to the Warbler room. They had just walked in when Sebastian walked over to Jeff and pulled him toward him in a kiss.  
>Jeff just kissed Sebastian back, although he had no idea why he was even doing it. After a few moments Sebastian pulled away before walking into the middle of the room and then taking a seat. All they had to do now was wait for a few more of the Warblers to appear.<br>Jeff and Nick sat down in their usual space.

"Jeff, do you…..do you like Sebastian?" Nick asked him. Now feeling slightly scared of what the answer would be.  
>Jeff just looked at Nick and smiled "Yeah. Never thought I would but I do like him" he answered.<br>"So you love him?" Nick asked as he felt his heart sink.  
>Jeff just looked confused "No! I like him. As in as a mate" he said with a small laugh.<br>Nick then just smiled and then leant forward slightly. His lips almost touching Jeff's when Wes sat in between them.  
>"Why are we even here?" he asked completely clueless about the almost kiss between Nick and Jeff.<br>"Because we have a problem, we can't do Ben because apparently Vocal Adrenaline are doing that. Don't ask I managed to get a hold of their set list somehow. So we need a new song" Sebastian said to the Warblers.

Thad was just giving dagger-eyes to Wes. Wes looked completely confused.  
>"Woah Thad why am I being given dagger-eyes?" Wes asked.<br>Thad then stood up and walked over to Wes before grabbing his arm and taking him over to where he had been sitting beforehand and sat Wes down next to him.  
>"Because Nick and Jeff almost kissed but you sat in between them" Thad said to him with a frown.<br>"Really? Shit. I didn't even realise. How didn't I realise?" Wes said to him with a small frown.  
>"Because you are a complete idiot that's why" Thad said as he then smacked Wes across the head "That was for stopping Niff from kissing before you ask"<p>

"Anyone have any other suggestions?" Sebastian asked as he looked around at the Warblers.  
>"The theme song from Friends?" Wes suggested.<br>"You mean I'll Be There For you by The Remembrants" Thad said with a small smile, which made Wes nod and look at Sebastian.  
>"Yeah that would work. Right so we have a song. We just need to make sure we practise them as much as we can" Sebastian said to the Warblers. <p>

Nick and Jeff heard Sebastian talking but they weren't listening to what he was actually saying. They were just staring at each other.  
>Staring into each other's eyes. The two of them then realised one thing. They were meant to be together. Nick then leant forward and his lips crashed against Jeff's. As he felt Nick's lips against his Jeff's eyes closed. He froze for a few seconds before kissing him back.<br>The two of them just sat on the sofa kissing, not even noticing all the Warblers staring at them.  
>"Look this is Warbler practise, not make out practise. So if you want to do that can you go someplace else?" Sebastian said as he folded his arms across his chest.<p>

Hearing Sebastian made Nick and Jeff jump apart. The two of them looked at one another for a few moments before looking at the other Warblers.  
>"Sorry" Jeff whispered as he looked down, feeling a blush spreading across his cheeks. After a few moments he looked up and looked to Nick. He just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off that boy. Not that he wanted to.<p>

Nick then just took a hold of Jeff's hand, entwining their fingers together. Jeff held tightly to Nick's hand, feeling his heart race. He'd been in love with Nick for as long as he could remember and now he'd finally got him. Hadn't he? That was all he wanted. He just wanted to be with Nick, and it seemed that it had finally happened.

At the end of Warbler practise, once all of the Warbler's had left the room, Nick pushed Jeff backward so he was lying on the sofa before kissing him.  
>"I love you Nicky" Jeff smiled as he pulled Nick on top of him and wrapped his arms around him.<br>"I love you too Jeffy" Nick replied as he then kissed Jeff.  
>None of them were sure how long they had been on the sofa, making out for but after a while they heard footsteps.<br>They then stopped kissing to look and see who it was, and both sighed as they saw it was Sebastian.

"Seriously? You two are still here?" Sebastian laughed "If you want to have sex, don't do it on the sofa. Go and do it in bed or something"  
>"We aren't having sex and it wasn't going to get to that. We were just making out" Jeff said to Sebastian as he then kissed Nick's cheek.<br>Sebastian was just about to say something when his phone went off; a smirk then appeared on his lips as he then walked out the Warbler room.  
>Nick then just sighed softly and looked at Jeff. He could stare at him forever and never get bored.<p>

"Shit, I need to tell my parents that I'm in love with you and that I'm….not straight" Jeff said as he then sat up, which meant Nick had to move.  
>"So what? I'm sure they'll accept you if you're gay dude. They're your parents for fuck's sake. They love you" he said with a smile.<br>Jeff just shook his head as a tear rolled down his face "They don't really like gays and if I tell them I'm gay, they'll hate me" he said as he rested his head on Nick's shoulder.  
>"I'll be here for you, no matter what happens. I promise you that now babe, I will always be here for you" Nick said to him before kissing him on the lips.<p>

Jeff then got up "I need to tell them. I'm going to tell them." He said as he then smiled "See you later" he said before pressing a kiss to Nick's cheek and walking off.

Once he got home he heard his mother come running over "Is everything okay? Why have you come home early? Has something happened?" she asked.  
>"No I just….I need to tell you and dad two things" Jeff replied.<br>"Okay, come on. Your dad is in the living room." His mother said as she then walked into the living room, followed by Jeff.  
>"Darren, Jeff needs to talk to us." Jeff's mother said as she sat down on the sofa next to her husband.<br>Jeff then just sighed softly "There's two things that I need to tell you. The first thing is that I'm….I'm gay and the other thing is that I'm in love with Nick" he blurted out to them.  
>His father then stood up "You have to be joking me son" he said with a small laugh.<br>"I'm not. I'm gay and in love with Nick" Jeff said to his father.  
>His father then smacked him across the face "You disgust me Jeff" he said to him.<br>"Darren please, he's our son. We'll just have to accept him for who he is" his mother said as she stood up.  
>"I don't have to do anything Helen, it's disgusting" his father said to him.<p>

His mother then just left the room and went upstairs.  
>"Mom please don't leave" Jeff whispered as he saw his mother leave the room.<br>He then just turned to look at his father, fear filling his eyes.  
>His father just smacked him again before pushing him against the wall, making him smack his head against the wall.<br>"Get off me" Jeff shouted as he then pushed his father off him and ran out into the corridor by the stairs and ran up the stairs.  
>He then heard his father thundering up the stairs. Once he was up the stair he once again pushed Jeff against the wall, making him hit his head seriously hard once more. Jeff was now beginning to feel slightly dizzy; he didn't think he could take another knock to the head, like that.<br>"Are you going to admit that you were just being stupid yet? And just admit that you're straight?" his father asked him.  
>"No I'm not because I'm not going to lie to you" Jeff shouted at him. That just made his father push him slightly, it wasn't that big a push but it was a big enough push to make Jeff fall down the stairs.<br>Even though Jeff had fallen all the way down the stairs, his father just walked off into his room. Not even bothering to see if his son was okay.  
>Jeff just lay on the floor, his head pounding. He felt really dizzy and knew that if he tried to get up he probably wouldn't be able to.<p>

He managed to get his phone from his pocket and ring Nick.  
>"Hey you! You alright?" Nick asked as he answered the phone.<br>"I need you Nicky" Jeff whispered.  
>"You okay?" Nick asked feeling slightly worried "What happened?"<br>When he didn't get a reply, he hung up and ran to his car and drove way too fast to Jeff's house.

As he got to Jeff's house he pushed open the door, and to his surprise it was open. He instantly saw Jeff on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He just ran to him and saw him unconscious.  
>"Jeff? Shit….Jeff wake up please Jeffy wake up" he said to him as he shook him slightly.<p>

He kept an eye on him as he got his phone and rang an ambulance. Once he got off the phone to the hospital he took a hold of Jeff's hand.  
>"Please be alright babe please" he whispered.<br>A small sigh of relief escaped his lips as he heard the siren of the ambulance.  
>The doctors then came in and took Jeff in the ambulance "Are you a relative…or?" one of the doctor's asked<br>"I'm his….boyfriend" Nick answered, glad that he was then allowed in the ambulance along with Jeff.


	5. Las Vegas

**AN; ****Right so here is the next chapter of the story. I have to apologise for the crappyness of this chapter, because although I have plans, I can't just throw them in to it. I also apologise for the fact this took ages to get updated. Anyway on with the chapter.**

Once at the hospital Nick was told that he had to wait outside the room that Jeff was in when they checked him over. He just sat there, freaking out. He had no idea what was going on. Was Jeff going to be alright?  
>He looked up as he heard someone leaving the room.<br>"Is he alright?" he asked as it was the nurse that told him to wait outside.  
>"Yes he's fine, he's awake now. He'll be allowed to go home in a few hours, he's just a little concussed" the nurse said with a smile.<br>Nick sighed in relief as he then walked into the room "Hey gorgeous" he said as he then walked over to Jeff.  
>Jeff then sighed softly "My dad scared the shit out of me Nicky, I don't want to go back home but I have to" he said as he then took Nick's hand.<br>Nick squeezed Jeff's hand slightly "Look, when they let you out, we'll go to yours so you can get your stuff and you can move in with me" he smiled as he kissed him.  
>Jeff just nodded and smiled slightly. He didn't care where he lived, as long as he was way from his father. Although living with Nick was going to prove that he and Nick were unbreakable.<p>

The both of them must have fallen asleep because the next thing they knew a nurse had come in, and told them that Jeff was able to go home.  
>Jeff then slowly stood up and took Nick's hand before the two of them walked through the corridors of the hospital and then outside.<br>"I'm so sorry Jeffy. I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you" Nick said as he then kissed Jeff softly on the lips.  
>Jeff just smiled "Why you sorry about it? I get to come and live with you" he said with a grin.<br>"Come on lets quickly go back to yours and get your stuff." Nick said "Oh, just one problem. I haven't got my car and I don't have any money to get a taxi"

Jeff then sighed "Let's go on holiday for a bit and not tell any of the Warblers where we're going." He grinned.  
>Nick just laughed "Okay. Where we off to then babe?" he asked.<br>"Las Vegas. My cousin is going there later on and he owes me big time. So we can go with him" Jeff replied as he got out his phone and rang his cousin.

Once Jeff had got off the phone to his cousin he just grinned.  
>"He's picking us up and then taking us to mine and then yours so we can get out stuff and then we are going to the airport!" Jeff grinned.<br>Nick then just grinned "So, we're off to Las Vegas?" he asked.  
>The blonde Warbler just nodded his head and then grinned even more, looking like a small child who had been told they were going to Disneyland.<p>

Once the two Warblers were at the airport and almost boarding the plane, Jeff suddenly looked rather pale.  
>"You okay Jeff?" Jeff's cousin, Harry asked him.<br>Jeff just nodded "Yeah, just….just scared. I've never been on a plane before" he said as he then took a hold of Nick's hand tightly.  
>"It's okay baby. Sit in the middle of me and Harry or you can sit by the window if you want" Nick said to him as he kissed him softly.<br>As they boarded the plane, Jeff held onto Nick's hand tighter than before.  
>"I can't believe I'm doing this" Jeff said as they had sat down in their seats.<p> 


	6. Twists and Surprises

**AN; ****Although I said it in the last chapter. I apologise for the crappyness of the last chapter. This chapter will be better. The start of this chapter will be Niff coming back from Las Vegas. I am not sure if I will write anymore after this. I think this may be the last chapter. Not very sure. If I do finish it here then I think it's the perfect ending.**

Nick just walked into the Warbler room along with Jeff, and as soon as they walked in Sebastian had walked over to them.  
>"Where have you two been? We had to practise without you and you do realise that Nationals is next week and you two haven't been able to practise? We have to just hope to God that you can pick up the three different routines" Sebastian then shouted at them.<br>Nick and Jeff just looked at each other and smiled.  
>"What are you smiling about? It isn't funny guys?" Sebastian said as he folded his arms across his chest.<br>"Well we were in Las Vegas. And we….."Jeff started and then grinned at Nick.  
>"We got married" Nick finished as they both then held up their hands to show wedding rings.<p>

All the Warblers, including Sebastian then just smiled and all congratulated them. All except one Warbler. Trent.  
>Jeff just walked over to him and sat next to him on the sofa.<br>"Trent, you okay mate?" he asked him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
>Trent just looked to Jeff and shook his head "When you and Nick got together I was alright with it but this…..this is too much. I don't think I can deal with it" he said to him as a few tears rolled down his face.<br>Jeff just looked confused "What do you mean?"  
>"I was going to tell you but I thought I should hide it after you and Nick started dating. But now I really regret not telling you." Trent replied.<br>Jeff didn't say anything but just looked confused.  
>"I love you Jeff. I'm in love with you. And you being married to Nick just hurts" Trent said as he then looked to the floor.<br>Jeff just sighed slightly "Trent what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?"

Trent just stood up and walked out the Warbler practise room.  
>Jeff just stood up and sighed slightly before walking to Nick and hugging him.<br>"We upset Trent" he whispered in his ear.  
>"He'll get over it babe, don't worry" Nick smiled as he then kissed Jeff and pulled him closer to him.<br>"You're right. But he's one of my best mates" Jeff sighed.  
>Nick then just picked Jeff up and walked out the room.<br>"Don't let anyone in our room because we will be slightly busy" Nick shouted back to the Warblers.  
>Wes just looked confused "What do they mean by slightly busy?"<br>"I think it means they're going to have sex, you really are stupid Wes" Sebastian said with a small laugh.  
>"OH and Thad, go and talk to Trent will you. I know you both have crushes on each other" David said to his friend.<p>

Nick just walked into his and Jeff's dorm and put him on the bed before shutting the door. He then just lay next to him and cuddled up to him.  
>"They think we're going to sleep together now and I think that's a good thing because it means I can just spend some time with just you" Jeff said as he kissed Nick.<br>Nick just nodded in agreement "I'm so glad I married you" he smiled.  
>"Same here" Jeff replied as he then looked to Nick "You know what I think we should do Nicky?"<br>"What do you think we should do Jeffy?" Nick then asked him with a smile.  
>"We should adopt a child" the blonde Warbler smiled.<br>Nick then just smiled and kissed Jeff again. He thought that was a good idea and he wanted to have a family with Jeff.  
>"Sounds great to me. I want to have a family with you" Nick whispered in his ear. <p>

The two of them just lay next to each other, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. They were married and they were going to adopt a child. To them both, nothing could be more perfect. Everything was perfect and it seemed like everything was going to stay perfect.

"I love you Jeff Sterling-Duval" Nick smiled.  
>"I love you too Nick Duval-Sterling" Jeff grinned at him before lying ontop of his husband and kissing him.<p> 


End file.
